1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch display device, a touch-driving circuit, and a touch-sensing method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to the development of the information-oriented society, demand for display devices for displaying images in various forms has increased, and recently, a variety of display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices and organic light-emitting display devices, have come to be used.
Such a display device provides a touch-based input scheme which enables a user to break away from a conventional input scheme, in which a button, a keyboard, a mouse, and the like are used, and to input information or a command easily, intuitively and conveniently.
The touch display device sequentially senses a plurality of touch electrodes and collects sensing values of respective touch electrodes, so as to detect whether there is a touch and the touch coordinates. However, since the plurality of touch electrodes are arranged at different locations, the sensing values for respective touch electrodes are unintentionally different, so that a signal-to-noise ratio significantly decreases and thus touch sensitivity deteriorates at a particular location.